darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Morytania Tasks
Morytania Tasks are a set of tasks set in the dark lands of Morytania. Members will be able to complete tasks at different difficulty levels: easy, medium, hard and elite for rewards, including experience lamps which will give a total of over 150,000 experience in skills. The item reward is the Morytania legs. The taskmasters are, in order: Hiylik Myna, Robin, the strange old man and Old Man Ral. In addition, those who completed the easy and medium tasks within two weeks of the release, before 11 April 2012, received an early bird lamp worth 15,000 experience. Easy tasks Rewards Rewards are retrieved from Hiylik Myna, located East of Paterdomus, West of Canifis and South of the Slayer Tower. * Coins awarded on completion of each task, exact amount dependent on total tasks completed * Antique lamp giving 4,000 experience in a skill of your choice for levels over 25 * Morytania legs 1 from Hiylik Myna (located west of Canifis or in Burgh de Rott) with the following benefits: Medium tasks Rewards Rewards are retrieved from Robin, in Port Phasmatys's bar. * Coins awarded on completion of each task, exact amount dependent on total tasks completed. * An antique lamp giving 10,000 experience in any skill for skills above level 46 ** Those who completed the Easy and Medium tasks before 11 April 2012 received another antique lamp giving 15,000 experience in any skill above level 50. * Morytania legs 2 from Robin in Port Phasmatys, with the following additional benefits: Hard tasks Rewards Rewards are retrieved from the strange old man, outside Barrows. * Coins awarded on completion of each task, exact amount dependent on total tasks completed * Antique lamp for 20,000 experience in any skill over level 65 * Morytania legs 3 from the Strange Old Man at the Barrows mounds, with the following additional benefits: Elite tasks Rewards Rewards are retrieved from Old Man Ral, outside Meiyerditch. * Coins awarded on completion of each task, exact amount dependent on total tasks completed. * 40,000 experience lamp on a skill at level 75 or higher * Two 50,000 experience lamps on skills at level 80 or higher * Morytania legs 4 from the Old Man Ral near the entrance of Meiyerditch, with the following additional benefits: Trivia * These tasks were the first set to have a separate taskmaster for the elite rewards, as they were the first set to be released after the elite tasks for the other sets were added. * The task "Gate Spectre-ations" might be a reference to the novel "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens. * The task "Huge Success" might be a reference to the popular Valve game Portal where the Antagonist GLaDOS uses those words in the song Still Alive to describe the player who harnesses portal technology. * The task "Only Going Forward, We Can't Find Reverse" likely refers to the song "Star Trekkin'" by The Firm, in both title and lyrics. * The task "Whip: It Good" might be a reference to the song "Whip It" by Devo. * The task "Dislike-Anthrope" is a reference to the Greek word lycanthrope, which means werewolf. * The task "Who You Gonna Ring?" is a reference to Ghost Busters and their popular catch phrase, "Who you gonna call?" * The task "It's only Wafer Thin" is a reference to the thin mint from the Monty Python skit involving Mr. Creosote from the movie "Monty Python: The Meaning of Life". * The task "Shade-Shattering Ka-Bloom" is likely a reference to Marvin the Martian of Looney Tunes fame, who would often ask "Where's the Earth-shattering kaboom?" when Bugs Bunny would snuff out the fuse on his "Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator" he was trying to blow up the Earth with. * The task "Blooming Marvelous " likely refers to the signature catchphrase of the host of "Gardening Australia", Peter Cundall. * The task "Bros Before Barrows" refers to the saying "bros before hoes". * The task "Runecraft Carrier" is a pun on "aircraft carrier". * The task "If it Bleeds..." is a reference to the movie Predator. * The task "Izzy Wizzy Let's Get Lizzy" is a reference to the casting of magic spells in the British children's TV show "Sooty and Sweep".